Football Isn't So Bad
by IAmAwesomeBecauseMyNameIsSam
Summary: Just a little one shot idea I got from the madness of the World Cup :D Naomily fluff, also a lot of Katie/Naomi friendship :


**A/N: Oh hi there! Greetings from Australia! So, this randomly came to me as I sit on my facebook home page reading people's status' about the FIFA World Cup :D I somehow thought I could incorporate that into a Naomily fic haha. **

**I haven't written a fanfic for about one and half years lol, I've been on a fanfiction drought. But have been reading Naomily fics (plus others) religiously because let's face it they're amazing **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one! **

**WARNING! Nice Katie and civil Jenna :P**

Naomi Campbell sat perched on a kitchen counter swinging her legs idly as she looked up at the clock sitting on the opposite wall, the second hand ticking away as usual. Naomi let out a bored sigh, blowing up some of her fringe in the process, causing it to land haphazardly over her eyes. She raised a hand to push it out of the way and her eyes strayed away from the clock that seemed to be her only entertainment at the present moment.

She then looked up at the clock and groaned; annoyed that time seemed to moving so slow that it was getting on her nerves. _When the fuck is that shit going to end? _Naomi thought sullenly as she looked around the room she sat in, its pristine cleanliness was actually getting to her. She was used to the usually dishevelled mess that was her mother, Gina's, home when Gina was into the whole "Communal living" thing. Although Naomi hated it, she liked it at the same time.

But this clean room was too clean, it even smelled like clean, and Naomi felt slightly uncomfortable.

It wasn't only the fact that the house Naomi now found herself in was unfamiliar, well in a sense it was, she knew the people who owned it of course or else why the hell would she be sitting, bored out of her brain, on their kitchen counter. Well, the answer is simple, Emily Fitch to be exact.

Yes, Naomi Campbell was officially whipped, she would honestly do anything her girlfriend asked and that even included spending the day at Emily's family's new home. Albeit a tad grudgingly.

She sighed once again and thought about her beautiful redhead, the way that her hair was so red she could notice Emily within a large crowd in a second or the way her eyes seemed to sparkle with love every time she saw Naomi. Her thoughts were slowly being invaded, once again, by the small girl. A regular and common occurrence that had been happening for years and they never failed to make Naomi smile.

Naomi scanned the room and thought of what her girlfriend was doing at that very moment in the room right next to the room she now resided. The faint sounds of a football match coming from the television in the next room and multiple excited voices that were muffled and hard to understand.

A man's voice floated up to meet Naomi's ears, "I bet England win for sure, those yanks don't stand a chance!" followed by a young pubescent boy's laughs.

Naomi was slowly losing her mind, yes, the reason Emily had wanted to spend the day at her family's home was to watch the World fucking Cup. Apparently it's tradition in the Fitch household to watch a few games of the World Cup when it's on; Naomi thought this was fucking ridiculous.

Naomi being Naomi, she disliked sport, any kind in fact, even the Olympics she'd never bothered to watch before. It just never appealed to her, but Emily, well growing up with a fit-crazed father it was no wonder why she liked to watch organised sporting competitions.

Emily had invited Naomi along a few days ago claiming it "would be a great time to bond with my family". _Fucking fabulous, Emily_, Naomi thought as she continued to watch the ticking of the second hand on the wall clock. Emily had to pick the one thing that she never liked or was interested in to bond with her family over. _Rob probably hates me now_, she thought as she pictured Rob Fitch in his England supporters gear, jersey, flags and everything.

_Another reason for them to hate me_, she thought.

Just as she was starting to think about why Emily's parents disliked her, Katie emerged into the kitchen, face painted in white and red, flag wrapped around her neck like a cape and a shirt with the words "Go England!" adorned on the front.

Naomi looked at her and couldn't stop the laughter escaping her, Katie really didn't look like the "sport loving" type. Naomi though Katie's only fascination with football was that "fit lads" played on a field for 90 minutes.

Katie caught site of Naomi as she made her way to the fridge, pulling out a beer. She turned to face Naomi and said, "Don't fucking laugh alright? I'm just being patriotic."

This made Naomi giggle more, "I didn't picture you as a football fan, that's all."

Katie actually smirked and stepped closer towards Naomi as she leaned her head toward the blonde conspiratorially and lowered her voice as she said, "I actually fucking hate football, I'm just trying to keep dad happy," she said simply.

This surprised Naomi, "You're doing it even though you hate it? Never pictured you as the type, Katie. I obviously haven't got you figured out and I didn't know you drank beer."

Katie leaned up and set the beer bottles on the kitchen table, her smirk never leaving her face.

"I don't think you ever will, Campbell," Katie said teasingly, "sometimes you've just gotta, you know, do stuff for your family so that it keeps _them _happy," Katie said.

"Believe it or not, Naomi, mum and dad are actually starting to like you. Why do you think you're on our house right now without my mum breathing down your neck, accusing you of corrupting her "baby girl"?" Katie quotation marked the last two words and rolled her eyes.

Naomi knew it was a rhetorical question and opened her mouth to answer but was cut across by Katie.

"Because she's warming up to you, you twit. She's making an effort and you're not helping by sitting in here. I hate football but I'm not somewhere else, even Em is in there pretending to enjoy it," Katie concluded as she picked up the bottles and left the blonde.

Who've have thought, Katie Fitch actually teaching Naomi Campbell something. _Stranger things have happened_, Naomi concluded as she thought about it. But what Katie said wasn't really addressing what was really bothering Naomi.

"That's not why I'm in here, Katie," Naomi said quietly but loud enough for Katie to have heard her. She saw Katie stop at the door frame and turn to look around at the blonde, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Well...then why the fuck are you in here?" Katie asked.

Naomi slid off the counter top and made her way over to the twin, stopping in front of her.

"Because I feel like this whole family bonding thing doesn't really involve me. I mean, I'm not your family...I think what I'm trying to say is that I feel out of place here. But I only want Emily to be happy so I came along, but I don't feel like I'm welcome here, Katie..." Naomi said and Katie's eyes softened, she'd never seen Katie look so gentle. _I guess she really is a big softy, just as Emily had told me. And to think, I used to scoff at that_.

"That's what's got you so scared, Naomi? You may not see it, but Emily is the happiest I've seen her and that's because of you...I used to hate you but you make my sister so ridiculously happy it's disgusting," Katie laughed then continued, "We can all see that you're in for the long run and I guess...you kind of are family...and besides, football isn't so bad," Katie concluded awkwardly.

A rush of affection flooded Naomi as she took in the smaller girl, who looked so much like the girl of her dreams. Not used to such situations, the two stood in a silence that was filled with the sounds of rest of the Fitch family's laughter along with cheering. Katie smiled gently at that sound.

_Did Katie Fitch and I just have a...moment? _Naomi thought, a smile gracing her face as she looked at Katie whose face was tainted by pink. _Wow, she's blushing too; this may be a moment for the record books_.

They stood there for a second more before Katie shook her head and left the blonde, who was thinking about none other than Emily.

Naomi was hit with a sudden decision, she took a deep breath and walked slowly toward the room that held the object of her affections, the sounds of the tv and familiar voices were getting louder. She emerged into the room at the most awkward time in her opinion, there was no game playing except advertisements.

All eyes were focused on her but the only one who she saw was her girl, Emily. Who was sitting on the sofa next to her father, a goofy smile plastered onto her face, Naomi couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello there, Naomi! Was wondering where you got too! Come 'ere love, sit down with us," Rob said, gesturing the space between him and Emily.

She saw Jenna in her peripheral vision, she didn't look angry nor overly happy with Naomi's appearance, _Better than nothing_, Naomi thought in her head.

Naomi thought about looking at her but went against it as she got caught in the beauty of her girlfriend, who was smiling so wide the waves of happiness flowed off of her and somehow made Naomi feel light. Naomi made her way across the room and squeezed in between Rob and Emily, she then wrapped her arm around the smaller girl.

The football match resumed on tv and everyone started cheering along with the crowd on tv.

Naomi sat there, wrapped in Emily's embrace watching as she laughed at something James had said, her laughter making Naomi smile like a fool.

And so the game went on and Naomi actually enjoyed it, even making comments about how the referee obviously didn't see that handball made by a player, she even ended up betting Rob a few pounds on which team would win. Needless to say, she went home ten pounds richer that night.

As Naomi and Emily walked back to Naomi's home, Naomi couldn't keep the smile that was plastered onto her face, her cheeks beginning to ache. They walked slowly, hand in hand while the sun set and night threatened to surround them both.

Naomi unconsciously began swinging their linked hands and Emily started laughing, starling Naomi.

"What's so funny?" Naomi asked, clearly not getting the joke. _Was there even a joke? _

"Oh, nothing, you're just cute when you hum and when you swing our hands like that," Emily explained, giggling once again.

_I was humming? What the fuck, I don't remember that_. Naomi actually found it quite funny and joined in with her laughter, pulling Emily closer to her house. They stopped at the front door and Naomi leaned down to capture Emily's lips in a delicate kiss.

"I had a really nice time today, I'm glad I wasn't destroyed by the Fitch monster," Naomi said, her arms wrapped around Emily, whose head was tucked into Naomi's neck.

"Hmmm, I had a nice time too, after everything that's happened, it was nice to sit down with my family again...but how about we do something a little _more _than nice upstairs?" Emily said suggestively.

Naomi didn't need anymore invitation, she swiftly opened the front door and led Emily up to her room, kissing passionately all the way up the stairs.

In the back of Naomi's mind as she drifted off to sleep that night, with Emily's limbs tangled with hers, she couldn't help but smile at how perfect her life was at this very moment and she couldn't help but agree with Katie because football really isn't so bad.

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo, that's the end of this little one shot. Hope it wasn't too shit haha, I enjoy writing but I don't know if I'm that good at it lol. Not sure about this though D: Tell me if it's shit or else I'll be lead into a false sense of securtity haha :o Also, I have no idea who won that match**

**Please review! It would be nicer than a cup of hot chocolate on a winters day **** It's also my birthday tomorrow haha, your reviews would be like presents :D**

**Farewell from Aussieland!**

**Sam xoxo**


End file.
